


What's up Baby?

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Mpreg, gnome mpreg, pregnant scanlan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Scanlan knows that male gnomes can get pregnant, but it’s usually the furthest thing from his mind, even after several passionate nights with Pike. He wasn’t even thinking about it today. But dang, these stomach cramps were really starting to hurt.*yeah this is such a strange fic and I'm sorry lol, I wrote this at 3 am and I have no real excuse for how weird it is. Enjoy!
Relationships: Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot
Kudos: 9





	What's up Baby?

Navigating through the dark cave system, Scanlan grumbled a stream of complaints under his breath. Being a gnome, he’d been the only Vox Machina member small enough to navigate the tunnels and find a way through for everyone else- never mind that Keyleth could have simply turned into an animal, but she’d complained about not wanting to waste her magic or something. 

A vicious cramp ran through Scanlan’s belly, forcing the little bard to pause and lean against the cave wall. These were getting pretty bad. To be fair, Scanlan had been whining about not feeling quite well all day, but now he was starting to feel that something might actually be seriously wrong. 

It hurt, but Scanlan forced himself to keep going once the pains faded. He was too far in to turn back now, and according to Vex, the tunnels behind him would morph behind him anyway, making the only path possible being the twisted, winding path ahead. He’d been walking for at least thirty minutes, so he had to be at least halfway, right?

Before Scanlan could get much further, an even worse cramp struck his middle. The gnome doubled over with a cry and froze in shock- had he just pissed himself?

He must have, because his pants were steadily growing damp, but Scanlan didn’t feel like he had to go, or that he had gone at all. But what else could it possibly be? 

Scanlan sighed, taking off his pack. He had to have another pair of pants in here somewhere. Whatever that had been could wait.

But it couldn’t wait.

As soon as Scanlan squatted next to his pack to riffle through it, an intense cramp washed over him, this time affecting his back as well. 

Scanlan screamed, not even realizing at first that it felt like he was pushing at something inside of him. He realized as soon as the next cramp hit- something big was grinding against his hips. 

“What the h- gahhhh!”

The cramps became never ending, and Scanlan scrambled to pull his pants and underwear down. It was becoming increasingly clear that something was forcing its way out of him, but what it could be was not yet clear. 

Reaching down, Scanlan gingerly examined his privates. Everything up front seemed fine, but then-

Scanlan’s blood ran cold. His trembling fingers could feel hair, and… what definitely felt like a skull. 

Scanlan yanked his hand away, then used both to carefully check over his body. Now that he was slowly realizing what was happening, the signs were so clear.

The swollen ankles. The weird flu that had lasted over a month, and his growing tendency to turn down alcohol. He’d also gained a bit of weight, but the bard had chalked that one up to crappy tavern food, not- not a-

Not a baby. How could he be so stupid?

Scanlan didn’t have much time to wallow in guilt before he was pushing again, and again, gasping for breath as tears ran down his face. He screamed over and over again, knowing that nobody could hear him down here but needing the physical release of tension. 

Finally, something gave. The child slipped free in a rush of blood and fluids, and Scanlan was glad he had decided to lay down, as there was no way he could have caught it.

Well, it sounded healthy. Scanlan weakly picked it up, and noted that it was a girl. Pike would be happy about that at least when she returned to the group. 

Ah. Scanlan laughed derisively as he pulled the baby girl to his chest. 

This was going to be… interesting to explain.


End file.
